


死缠烂打

by mogana



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogana/pseuds/mogana
Summary: 关于一段Chris和Zachary之间爱情始末的记录





	1. 机场出口

一位文质彬彬的年轻人，休闲打扮，蓝色的牛仔衬衫，黑色牛仔裤，橘黄抓绒外套，左肩背着黑色单肩包，右手捧着一束大红的玫瑰，水蓝色的眼睛在凌乱的金发下闪闪发亮，边上好几个小姑娘在偷偷拍照，“好帅”的声音不绝于耳，年轻人似乎完全没有受影响，看着乘客出来的方向满眼期待。

半个小时过去了，偷拍的小姑娘已经换了一拨，这位年轻人站得更挺直了，还用空出的左手梳理了一下头发，似乎有一班飞机的乘客出来了。

一个小时过去了，年轻人微微靠在出口的扶手上，几丝刘海垂头丧气的挂在额头上，手里的玫瑰花似乎都有点枯萎了。有位机场工作小妹妹过来搭话：“帅哥，你是等哪班飞机的人呀？” 年轻人并不回答，礼貌的微笑了一下，突然站直身体望向出口乘客出来的方向，脸上一个大大的笑容。

推着行李出来的是一名带有意大利血统的年轻人，大长腿高个，黑发，浓眉大眼，眼神深邃，深蓝色西服套装，头发打理得一丝不苟，推着行李走路的姿态就像时尚杂志里走出来的男模。

金发年轻人嘴巴已经咧得合不拢了，“Zachary”，他高兴的招手，殷勤的接过行李，有点羞赧的把花给他。Zachary看着这一大束玫瑰惊到了，挑起左眉，“Chris，为什么有玫瑰？” Chris声音从兴奋转到了有点忐忑，“你不喜欢么？” “不是喜不喜欢，红玫瑰难道不是送给情人的么？”“什么？难道我们不是情人么？”Chris推着行李的动作停了下来，转向Zachary，一脸的惊讶。

刚刚偷拍的小姑娘们显然已经被这对帅哥的八点档剧情吸引了，一路举着手机跟在旁边。Zachary左右看了一眼，决定什么都不说，脚下不停加快速度一路往停车场走，Chris急急的推着行李跟了上去。

Chris安顿好行李，坐在驾驶座不发动车子，满眼要一个说法的看着Zachary。

“我不知道什么让你错觉我们是情人的？”Zachary知道自己躲不过去。

“我们每天早中晚发消息聊天，上周五晚上我们聊到半夜，我说我爱你，你回答你也爱我。”

“哦，上帝啊，”Zachary右手按住太阳穴，“我以为你说的是朋友之间的爱，大家不是都这么问候么？”

“我可不会随便对个什么普通朋友就说我爱你！”Chris很生气，决定不理Zachary，一脚踩住油门开了出去。


	2. 洛杉矶某公寓楼

Chris Pine，刚刚演完公主日记，正处于事业上升期的电影圈小鲜肉一枚，在某一次去公寓附近健身房里健身的时候认识了Zachary Quinto，这位带有意大利血统的电视圈艺人，两人相见恨晚，相谈甚欢，一来二去机缘巧合做了合租的好朋友。

车子开到他们位于洛杉矶城市大学附近的合租公寓楼下，Chris一言不发的下车，打开后备箱取出Zachary的行李自顾自走进大楼等电梯。Zachary下车跟上他的脚步，捧着玫瑰，在他之前按下电梯，进电梯，出电梯，两人之间弥漫的一种尴尬的沉默，往常久别重逢会有的叽叽喳喳好像都被那束玫瑰吃了。

Zachary打开房门，Chris推着行李进门之后砰的甩上大门。

“Chris！你这样邻居会投诉的。”Zachary把玫瑰放到厨房，正回到客厅脱西装。

“好的，那我们现在可以谈谈了，你不是Gay？”Chris盯着Zachary正慢条斯理解开领口袖口的动作。

Zachary被他的问话惊了一下，停下取红酒的手，“为什么这么问？” 没有回头，决定换威士忌。

“你的言行举止，明显就是gay！不然你为什么这么关心我？”

揉着眉心倒上两杯威士忌，招手让Chris坐下，两人一人一杯端坐沙发两端对视。

“我关心你只是作为一个朋友，好朋友。难道对同性朋友略作关心就让我变成Gay了？”Zachary端着酒杯有点不知道怎么反应，“我也很关心Patrick，难道我也爱他？”

窝在另一端的Chris沮丧的金发都塌了，喝了大大一口威士忌，“那每天早上帮我煮的咖啡？每次我有活动帮我挑选的服装？上次我随口提到想看林德伯格的传记，你二话不说第二天就买好放我床头了，这也是普通朋友？”

Zachary听到这段问话安静许久，放下酒杯，走进厨房找出一个花瓶，将玫瑰修剪插好拿出来放到客厅的茶几上，缓缓的回答：“我父亲是意大利人，在我7岁的时候就去世了。我对他唯一的印象就是每天早上他会煮香浓的意大利咖啡，那个时候我太小，从来没有品尝过味道。父亲过世之后我们家里再也没有煮过咖啡，所以大学毕业之后我搬出来住，每天早上都会自己煮咖啡，帮你煮一杯，只是顺便。”

听到这段话Chris猛的抬头，眼神很内疚，“哦，Zachary，可怜的孩子。”

Zachary坐下喝了一口：“我从小跟着母亲长大，所以也许言行举止会没有那么man，这就至于让你猜测我是Gay了？至于帮你挑衣服，实在是你的品位太差，我怕不帮你搭配好你会错过很多机会。到时候你要是没有工作付不出房租，要换合心意的室友太麻烦了。” 

Chris喝光又倒上了一杯，“所以那本书也只是顺便？另外，我怀疑你是Gay可不能完全怪我，毕竟你长在匹兹堡，又是读的卡内基美隆大学，还像个老母鸡一样对我衣食住行管东管西。”

“我只是那天刚好去书店买书，看到就顺便帮你买了，以感谢你之前那天帮忙修好了烤箱。”Zachary看上去有点无奈：“而且这些难道不是住在一起的好朋友就应该会做的么？你对Gay是有什么奇怪的误解么？”

Chris尴尬的摸了摸头，瓦蓝的眼睛一片尴尬之色：“所以你不是Gay？”

Zachary正在思考要怎么回答，门铃响了。


	3. 要演变态杀手了

敲门的是Zachary的经纪人Joe，看着茶几上的威士忌一声怒吼：“Zachary Quinto！”

Joe是Zachary的大哥，当年Zachary一心要来LA闯荡演艺圈，家中母亲担心小儿子在外面受人欺负，强迫大儿子辞职跟过去当保姆。

“你最好给我解释清楚为什么大中午的就在喝酒，” 长相凶悍的黑社会脸老男人看起来才是老母鸡的那位，“Chris 你好，这玫瑰不错，谁送的？”

屋里的两位对视了一眼决定假装没听到他的话，“Joe，有事么？我前脚到家你后脚就来了？” Zachary问。

Joe这才好像想起了什么似的举起手里的剧本兴奋的说：“新角色！NBC明年有部新剧要上，最近正在物色常驻角色，制作人Tim上次和你合作之后对你很满意，这次想要邀请你参加一个超能力变态杀人狂的常驻角色的试镜。”

“我不明白，这算是好消息么？变态杀人狂。。。如果真演好了会不会以后戏路被限死了？要是走在路上被人攻击怎么办？”Zachary有点迟疑。

Chris听了不可思议的看向Zachary：“怎么会？你长得那么帅，人又那么温柔，不会的。”

“你这种金发碧眼好莱坞新星电影咖怎么会懂我们这种小人物的内心。”Zachary翻了个白眼，伸手向Joe要剧本“我先看一下剧本再决定要不要接。”Joe又嘟嘟囔囔的说了许多，这绝对是个好机会Zachary不应该浪费之类，然后留下两集剧本被半强制的送出了家门。

送Joe出门回来Zachary才发现Chris默默窝在沙发角落，他走过去靠近他坐下，问：“怎么了？刚刚不是很兴奋么？” Chris不抬头，低落的说，“我才不是什么电影咖，电影拍了好几部，但到今天接戏还是困难，都好久没有收到试镜邀请了。” 听到这里Zachary左手搭上有点低落的室友把他拉进怀里抱了一下，松开扶住他肩膀直视他的眼睛说：“Chris Pine，我相信你总有一天会成为好莱坞巨星的，你也要对自己更有信心。”然后等到手中人因为他专注的注视变得精神起来才松开，拿过剧本扬了扬，“我要进房间读剧本啦，你乖乖打扫一下客厅厨房洗手间浴室等，等我看完出来一起去超市买菜，晚上吃大餐。”

Chris觉得虽然Zachary是不是Gay的问题没有得到解答，但气氛被Joe打断了要继续追问又有点不合适。

“没事，他不喜欢我，不妨碍我喜欢他嘛，匹兹堡出来的会做饭帅哥怎么可能不是Gay？他肯定是看我不红感觉没前途没有安全感所以看不上我，等我再努力一点，再有成就一点，他应该就会爱上我了。”

这么想着的金发小青年，戴上围裙，插上吸尘器，高高兴兴的满屋子打扫起来。


	4. 颓废

Zachary最终接下了那个超能力变态杀人狂的角色，那部戏名字叫Heroes，从第一集上映开始反响就非常好，Zachary的角色叫Sylar，人气尤其高涨。

之后的时间过得就很匆忙了，Chris甚至已经开始适应没有室友在身边陪伴着一起吃晚餐的生活。他恢复了叫披萨配啤酒当晚餐的习惯，吃完之后就躺在沙发上看书，各种各样的书，小说，传记，健身房也好久没有再去过，就好像要宅成一个死胖子来报复自己似的。

Zachary演完第一季的Heroes回到他们租住的公寓，打开门的时候很震惊。

“Chris！家里怎么变成这样了？！” Zachary看着满客厅的披萨盒和躺在沙发上的散发着颓废气息的落魄Chris感到不可思议，“你是受了什么刺激？！”

“不用管我，我没事。”从厚厚的富兰克林传背后传来没什么精神的声音。

“我的戏拍完了。”Zachary放下行李，找出厚垃圾袋把客厅的垃圾都收拾好了，坐到Chris旁边抽出他手中的书，“Chris，看着我，你怎么了？”

Chris用手臂挡住脸，抗拒对方的关怀，无力的想，还能怎么样呢，现在的我更没资格追求现在的你了，“把书还给我吧”，无精打采的声音从手臂后面传来。“不！你给我坐起来好好说话，”Zachary不敢相信曾经的元气小室友变成了这个酒鬼样，他拉开Chris的手臂，强迫他对视，“告诉我到底发生了什么，怎么我走了几个月你就变成了这幅鬼模样？”

Chris看着梳成大背头的Zachary，还是那样的吸引人眼球的年轻俊美脸庞，表情夹杂着关心和着急而显得很生动，他问：“我爱你，你爱我么？” 没预料到他会这么问的Zachary惊到了，“你这幅山顶洞人的样子和爱我不爱我有什么关系？你先回答我为什么你会变成这幅样子！”

因为我满脑子都是你的样子没办法好好试镜没办法好好找角色更没办法找女朋友。Chris猛地坐起来怒气冲冲的问，“你为什么一直不给回消息？打你电话总是让我留言，留了言又总是不给我回消息，要是不想和我联系直接说好了我不会强求的。” 很久没有打理过的金发在头上纠结成一圈一圈的，随着他的问话的动作垂落到肩膀上。

“哦，所以是因为我没有给你回电话？” Zachary有点明白了，“可是我没有接到你的留言啊？”

“好了好了，不要生气了。”他搂过Chris轻轻拍了拍，“就算是我因为工作忙忘记和你联系，你也不用自己把自己折磨成这个样子呀。”拉起Chris拖着他推进了浴室，然后两个人照着镜子，“你看镜子里，都像野人了，赶紧刮刮胡子，把头发梳理一下，一会我们出去逛逛。”

半个小时后两个人都收拾好了坐在客厅聊天。Zachary问Chris这几个月怎么样，Chris表示自己有两部去年拍的电影上档，不过票房都不好，怀疑自己是不是以后接不到戏了，所以索性在家里宅着读读书，考虑也许以后可以当个幕后。

“你是说Blind Dating那部电影么？你觉得它不好？”Zachary惊讶的说，“你在里面的演技明显比公主日记里要提升太多了，Chris，要对自己有点信心。我和剧组同事一起去看了，他们一直认为你很帅很可爱。”   
“可爱和帅又不能并存。”Chris摸了摸刚刚洗过的金发，有点不好意思，“你特意去看了？”

“也不是特意，只是有一天拍完刚好没事聊到这部电影，我说起你是我室友，然后大家就一起去看了。”

“你还说起我是你室友了？”Chris的蓝眼睛刷的亮了起来，“那你怎么没给我打电话？”

“Chris，”Zachary无奈的回答，“我都不知道你这么女孩，男人之间不是一般不煲电话粥？”  
“我还以为你大红了决定要抛弃我呢。”Chris讪笑了一下，“不说这个了，那我们出去逛逛买菜做晚餐？我天天吃披萨感觉自己已经变成一头猪了。”

“你的头发不打算处理一下？”Zachary看着他及肩的还湿漉漉的金发眼神有点发暗，“我们先去发型师那里打理一下，你也该好好整理整理，也许很快就会有试镜。”

“好，先去剪头发，然后去超市，回来你给我做大餐。”Chris就像好久没有去公园的孩子好不容易爹妈有空了一样兴致高昂的拉着Zachary出门了。


End file.
